my disclaimer challenge
by Falcon Of Azarath
Summary: i challenge all you writers out there to write as many disclaimers as you can  with various characters from youre favorite series , and publish them  one per chapter   see what you can come up with  here are mine btw i dont own any characters in this
1. team

Disclaimer

BB: Sweet I get to do the disclaimer! This is sooo cool. I mean its cooler than Mega Monkeys 3... wait .. no it isn't well it's uh ... um... let's see...

Cy: Get on with it BB

BB: It's cooler than eating meat,_ take that Tin Man. _ or the T-car, T-jet... and anything else Cy builds

Cy: OH YOURE DEAD MEAT NOW GRASS STAIN

BB: Yipe I uh gotta go

{beast boy runs off being chased by an angry cyborg}

[silence]

[camera pans around and stops on starfire talking with robin]

Star: Please Robin, what is this disclaimer of which friend Beastboy was speaking?

Robin: It's basically a statement telling people, in this case readers, that the author doesn't own the characters or certian concepts in a story

Star: Oh! So it is like the traditional Varbnel of my planet! I do hope they are not killed for committing such an act

Robin: [sweatdrops] Star that doesn't happen with a disclaimer...

[raven walks up to the camera blocking robin and star from view]

Raven: I think what they all were trying to say is that The Lights In The Darkness does not own Teen Titans now if you don't mind I'd like to go back to reading so start the story already.


	2. star

Disclaimer star

oh glorious news dear readers i get to read you something called a disclaimer. i have been told that it is similar to the varbnel of my planet but without extreme dismemberment so please do not inflict bodily harm. the writer does not own any of the characters in this story


	3. robin

disclaimer robin

Robin: alright people ill keep this short the lights of darkness doesnt own the teen titans powers or likenesses that said lets ...

[an explosion throws robin back into a wall]

Slade: robin, its a pleasure to see you again

Robin: Slade... what are you doing here?

Slade: Im just here to deliver a warning robin, if the readers dont review i will detonate a bomb somewhere in the city and before you try and stop it be warned there is more than one bomb ... ill be watching for reviews readers

Robin : you wont get away with this slade!

slade : but i have robin its up to your fans now, farewell readers

[the sladebot removes its mask and self destructs ] 

Robin: damn him. readers we need your help review so we can save Jump City


	4. Beastboy

disclamer Beast boy 1

{ lights go out and a single spotlight shines in the middle of the room. a lone green teen dressed in his usual uniform but with the addition of a diamond studded glove on one hand and a fedora over his eyes steps into the light }

" Dudes, I just got a call from abby , she said we were going to statr something michael jackson style... i have no idea what that means but the lights in the darkness doesnt own me, the story , or my michael jackson costume... come to think of it i dont know who owns me... im like meat...O.o {beastboy runs off being chaced by a hungry Cyborg } NO FLAMES DUuuuuuude


	5. Raven

Disclaimer Raven

{looks up from her book}

the lights of darkness doesnt own us, as much as he may want to he doesnt, but thats his problem, now get out of my room, and let me get back to my book

{goes back to the book}

oh and if you dont review... ill send you to my father... ask Dr. Light, thats where i sent him that one time

[camera cuts to sitting in a cell rocking while curled up in the fetal position than back to raven] now go read


	6. BB&RAE opening and closing

disclaimer bb&rae opening

Beast Boy- Dudes TLOD didn't feel like opening this chapter, so I get to do it! I'd like to thank all my fans for b-

Raven- Beast boy …. Well since he will just keep rambling ill do the intro. The lights of darkness does not own teen titans if he did we would be on the air still, that being said I'm going back to my book

closing

Beast boy- Well dudes and dudettes that's the end of this chapter. Will raven ever finish that sentence? Will we defeat mad mod; will I ever find the remote?

Raven- Will beast boy ever shut up ?... probably not so I'm just going to ask you all to please review X really appreciates it now if you don't mind I'm going to my room

Beast boy- will I ever beat CY in mega monkeys 3? Will robin ever take off his mask? Will star ever ack hey raven let me go!


	7. Cyborg

Disclaimer cyborg

CY: AWWWW YEAH its finally my turn... about time too since bb has been in at least three so far.

i mean seriously the little grass stain, im way better when it comes to this sort of thing. I mean he thought 'branged' was a word.

BB: DUDE I ONLY DID THAT ONCE

CY: you want to know what else he did once [evil grin]

BB: dude no dont even go there

CY well than i guess ill just read the disclaimer...after you read this string bean

BB:O.o... no way. not gonna happen

CY: alright than let me just print this picture out and ill show it to all the nice people reading this

BB: Fine... Cyborg is awesome, he is the god of mechanics and everything he builds is awesome, he is the god of video games , and therefore he is my lord and master for all time. there are you happy ?

Cy: finish reading it b

BB: Cyborg is the bes-

Raven {talking over Beastboy} theres no telling how long this will go on so ill just say this, The auther does not own the teen titans if he did we would still have a job, please review, no flames ... and please dont encourage those two...[ walks off]

CY: thats better BB now, [turns to the camera] The author does-

Robin: Cy... Raven Just did that

CY: ... man this is depressing ... [stomach growls] oh well nothing a good all meat extravangaza cant fix ... dont forget to review yall


End file.
